Anastacia of Astora
is a Fire Keeper keeping the bonfire in Firelink Shrine lit. She can be found just underneathe the bonfire, down the stairs located just to the left of the Crestfallen Warrior. She is voiced by Emma Pierson. Initially she is unable to speak, for her tongue has been removed sometime long ago. Despite this, you can "speak" to her, and she will be able to upgrade your Estus Flask, granted you possess a Fire Keeper Soul. Death and Revival At some point while the player is down in Blighttown (possibly after you ring the second Bell of Awakening), Knight Lautrec of Carim will kill Anastacia, deactivating the bonfire in Firelink Shrine. In her cage you'll find some items, as well as a Black Eye Orb. This is an important item in getting back Anastacia's soul from Lautrec. It allows you to find and invade Lautrec's world to fight and defeat him. Once you reach Anor Londo, head to the large room in the main castle, just outside where you fight Ornstein and Smough, and the Black Eye Orb will begin to react. Use it, and you will invade Lautrec's world as a Spirit of Vengeance. With him will be two other NPCs, but you only need to kill Lautrec. In doing so, you will receive a Fire Keeper Soul (Anastacia's soul!), a Ring of Favor and Protection, 5 Humanity, and a Souvenir of Reprisal (item collected by Blade of the Dark Moon covenant members). In the room where you fought Ornstein and Smough, up the elevator, you will find Lautrec's armor set. With Anastacia's soul in hand, head back to Firelink Shrine, and to her cage below the bonfire. Return her soul to her, and she will revive, and the bonfire will once again be activated. You'll notice too that with her restoration comes the restoration of her tongue as well. Drops Her drops can only be obtained if Lautrec of Carim kills her. *Dingy Set *Black Eye Orb Dialogue Upon being revived: "...Th, thank you...I am Anastacia of Astora...Now I can continue my duty as a Keeper...But...I only hope that my impure tongue does not offend. Talk option: "...Forgive me...I am impure, my tongue never intended for restoration...Please, if you have any heart...Leave me be..." After giving Frampt Lordvessel and offering at least one Lord Soul: "... Frampt has told me of you... That you have agreed to link the Fire... I thank you, sincerely... Finally the curse of the Undead will be lifted, and I can die human... I am powerless, but I will do what I can... Please, save us all... Please." Backstory Anastacia is mentioned by several characters (including herself) to be "impure", especially of speech. However, what exactly made her so controversial is never discovered, as she tells very little to the player even with her tongue restored. It has been hinted from item descriptions that Anastacia chose her own banishment and even imprisonment. Trivia Anastacia's voice actor, Emma Pierson, also voices Dusk of Oolacile. Category:Characters